2014.01.21 - Apprehensive
It's a Monday, early afternoon, MLK Day. Dinah Lance lingers auspiciously about two-hundred feet near the entrance of the Hall of Justice on a nearby bench. Though a reserve member of the JLA, her purposes of this location have little to do with the noble group of powerful heroes. In fact, she's here to meet up with Oliver Queen--one of the most important figures in her life. While the two had become more distant in recent weeks, she called him this morning, sounding troubled. Unable to mask her emotional state, despite her best efforts, she waited anxiously for his arrival. She contemplated her history here, all the crazy situations that being part of the Justice League had brought her into. How, ultimately, she was lucky to still be breathing, having gone through so much. Was it a point of pride? Perhaps in the past, but most recent events have made her reconsider her fortune. Oliver Queen has, to say the least, been confused. Right after a rather fireworks-laden afternoon together, Dinah had pulled away. It's enough to give even a man like him doubts. Not that he has any sort of complex just yet, but she wasn't complainin' before! The phone call to meet outside of the Hall of Justice was met with a frown, but he arrived, pretty much on time, dressed in his 'civvies' of a pair of jeans and a 'Star City' team sweatshirt under a leather jacket. His wealth may have been restored, but he doesn't see the reason to flaunt it like some multi-millionaires running around town. His hands in the pockets of his coat and a dark green scarf about his neck, he saunters over to the bench that Dinah claimed. "Hey there, Pretty Bird. You rang?" He's not entirely sure how close he should get to her at this point. Dinah's eyes flickered up, seeing Ollie, giving a meek smile. "Hey there," she said, standing up to greet him. She pushed up against him quickly, offering a small hello-hug, and then began to amble slowly around the front, speaking softly, "I expected you to be suited up considering the location. But this isn't about business, exactly." Dinah seemed to be struggling to talk, "Has anything weird happened to you lately? Any strange... mail?" she asked, with an odd curiosity. Oliver Queen is happy to open up his arms and hold Dinah, but he seems surprised at the quick nature of the hug. It was almost...friendly. That can't be good. "Suited up? I'm not a member here...do I need to be suited up? I don't need the folks peerin' out those windows to think I'm trying to horn in on their turf, you know?" He keeps pace with her as he walks, "Strange mail? Not that I know of. Why?" Of course, he can't wait too long before asking, "Did I do anything wrong? Say anything wrong? I swear, I haven't even -looked- at any other girl since we got back together..." which is maybe mostly true. Dinah gave a slightly pained expression, as she continued to amble around the front entrance of the Hall of Justice. Her body language indicated no interest in actually going inside, merely idling, watchfully, from this position. When she saw him looking worried, she felt a need to be reassuring: "It's not you. It's not even us. It's what I am, what I've become. The last few weeks I've been--well, my dreams have been... torturing me. I keep dying, Ollie. Over and over." She stopped, suddenly, right near the front gate, eyes-wide. "A few days ago I got a package--a list, photographs, people I've known... all targeted. By some psycho. They're all known targets. School teachers, family friends. Even you." She threw her hands down, teary-eyed. "I've fucked up. I never hid who I was. I'm like a bird who can never land now. And my nerves are shot." Oliver Queen is quiet as he listens, but he then holds out his arms to her, "Hey. Hey, now...it's ok. We'll get through this. Dreams about dying aren't about...dying, you know? It's like tarot cards of Death aren't about death. It means Change. Change is scary, but it's not the be all and end all." He stops with the platitudes for a moment before he offers, "We'll figure this out and we'll catch the bastard that's doing this." "I keep telling myself that, of course," Dinah responded. She *hated* being vulnerable like this, and she was sure that Oliver wasn't used to seeing it, either. She wondered if her being rattled was ratting him, and considered the predictable, probably desired chain-reaction that whomever was tormenting her was hoping to achieve. She hated that she was falling for the trap, like a runaway train. "But I'm looking here," she motioned back to the Hall, "Did working so hard for so many years, becoming a part of this, did it only result in the demise of those I cared about?" "I'm still here...they haven't gotten to me. How do you know that they actually got to the others?" Oliver moves to stand in front of Dinah and place his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me, Pretty Bird. People will do anything to think that they've gotten to you. They'll make things up. They'll Photoshop images." He looks briefly to the Hall with a bit if disdain, "I doubt it had anything to do with you knowing folks here. People are...awful sometimes. But like I said, we'll get to the bottom of this if you'll let me help." Managing to gather some of her composure, Dinah nodded almost submissively, and reached into a thin satchel to her side. Inside was a sealed manilla folder, which she offered to him. "These are copies--Oracles got the originals for testing," she chirped, her eyes looking worried. "Most of your archer friends are in here, including Roy and Kate." As she released the folder, she looked sternly at him for a moment. "Look, Ollie, I know I've been closed off for a while. You've got to understand that I'm just--I'm just re-evaluating the mistakes I've made--" she says with a hint of anger in her words, "--it's like my mother's words are coming back to haunt me." Taking the folder, Oliver looks through the pictures, "Ok. These people should be warned...Roy and Kate especially. We can then divvy up the group to keep an eye on them...maybe get a couple of your JLA friends to help as well...maybe analyze the photos and see where the trail could lead." He doesn't hand the folder over yet. "This nutsack is telling you that shutting yourself off isn't going to stop them from threatening others so why would you do that? The more of us working on this, the more likely we are to catch them without others being hurt." Dinah almost nervously laughed at herself. Almost. "I know, basic negotiation theory... don't make major concessions for the psycho dickbag," Dinah asserted, looking away for a moment. "Roy had the same reaction. But can we realistically keep all these people safe? I--I don't have to hang up my hat forever--" she started to say, realizing for the first time that she was, in fact, actually considering hanging up her hero hat. "--but if going out as Black Canary is actually a trigger here, shouldn't I be careful?" "You went to Roy before you came to me?" is asked, some obvious hurt in his voice at the question. Oliver then offers the folder back, "Of course we can, especially if they're warned. Those of us who have experience with this can look after ourselves and each other. Those who have less experience can go to the police and get them to help watch them." The 'civilians' in the photos. "By you -not- going out, isn't that letting this douche win? When you go out, you need to go out knowing that someone is watching. It's about playing their game, Dinah." Dinah knew Oliver was right, but the want to protect unsuspecting, potential victims still made her upset. She thought about how most of her friends of the past would pull away from her, knowing the connection would bring them harm. In her own mind, she had already felt some of the alienation that came with just the idea. "Alright. I'll check in with the police after I talk to Oracle," Dinah concluded. She handed the folder back to Ollie, "This is your copy. I wrote names under... most of them," she started gathering up her things, suddenly feeling impersonal. This all-business approach, though not uncommon with Dinah, suddenly struck her. Was she detaching again? She felt at once a need to explain herself. "Listen, Ollie--" she started, "--no matter what happens, you have to know that I care about you. I'd give my life to save yours. And I always will," she said in all seriousness. Then, dropping into a more silly tone of voice, "Even when you're an ass." Taking the folder back, he tucks it up under an arm. "Thanks. I'll get to work on your friends...just tell me who you want me to contact about this," since she's already gone to others before talking to him about it. He's silent a moment after her words but finally offers, "I know you do, Dinah." He still doesn't look terribly convinced though. "Just let me know where you want me to fit in all of this." Dinah looks behind her, her gaze revealing her motorcycle parked about a block away, alone on the street ahead. She was checking for tickets. "If I'm going to stay as Black Canary I--" Dinah started to say, looking at Oliver, but she stopped mid-sentence, and held her gaze for a full five seconds of quiet, her expression shifting subtly, showing a strange horror on her face. Did Oliver have DEVIL HORNS? What the fuck? She shook her head violently for a second, looking almost like she saw a ghost. She was embarrassed by this moment--embarrassed that she might be truly losing it. She tried to play this off, fairly weirdly, moving away from Ollie, as if she were heading towards her ride. "--I'm going to have to act fast. Before I lose my shit." He may get strange looks because of his facial hair or his attractiveness, but he almost never gets horrified looks, especially from women he's been seeing. "What is it?" he asks at the look and the shake of her head and he even turns to look behind him. "Have you been sleeping? Dinah, not sleeping can totally mess with you...don't let this jerk get to you. Go home. Sleep. Or go to my place and sleep if it'll make you feel safer, but get some sleep. You won't be of any help if you're sleep-deprived." Dinah's mind, desperately fishing for an explanation for her hallucination, showed visible agreement with this notion, "Okay. I'll try," she said, sounding sincere. It was true, she hadn't slept much in the last three days. She waved to him, and pushed out the sweetest smile she could force, given the circumstance. "I'll check in soon," she said, tersely, and began walking quickly back to her cycle. And yet her words were terse and all he got was a brief hug at the beginning of the meeting. Oliver watches as Dinah walks back to her cycle and once she's on it, he shakes his head and starts to head off in his own chosen direction. Maybe he should get his toothbrush back from its resting spot at Sherwood Florist...at least for a time. Category:Log